Todo por un dolor de espalda
by PrincessofDark01
Summary: Shun se levanta con un terrible dolor de espalda y a raíz de ello una serie de cómicos accidentes se darán en la Mansión Kido.


Todo por un dolor de espalda.

Saori Kido abre la puerta de su Mansión, después de pasar dos semanas de vacaciones en una paradisíaca isla del Caribe. Apenas entra nota dos cosas, el desorden y el silencio. La casa parecía una tienda de campaña de la segunda Guerra Mundial, llena de cosas tiradas por todas partes y el silencio que era algo muy poco habitual en esa casa, donde vivían tantas personas.

-¡Señorita Saori! – la voz provino de Tatsumi y la diosa miró de inmediato a su sirviente.

-Buenas tardes, Tatsumi. ¿Dónde está Seiya?

-En el hospital

-¿Cómo? ¿Y Hyoga?

-También en el hospital

-¿Y Shiryu? – Saori ya se encontraba preocupada.

-Se encuentra en el hospital.

-¡Es que acaso todos están en el hospital! – exclamó la joven de cabellos lilas

-Sí, señorita. Aparte de Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga, también están Ikki, Shun, Mu, Aldebarán, Saga, Kanon, Máscara de la Muerte, Aioria, Shaka, Dokho, Aioros, Shura, Shion, Camus y Afrodita.

-¿Un enemigo? ¡Y no me avisaron!

-No, señorita. No fue un enemigo.

-¿Entonces? – la diosa ya no podía más de la sorpresa.

-Todo arrancó con el dolor de espalda de Shun.

-¿Dolor de espalda?

-Sí. Hace tres días el joven Shun se levantó diciendo que le dolía muchísimo la espalda.

***

-Buenos días, Shun. ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Hyoga

-Más o menos, tengo un gran dolor de espalda – sonrió adolorido Shun

-¿Sabes lo que es bueno para eso? – preguntó el cisne.

-No, ni idea. ¿Qué cosa?

-Un buen masaje. Ven, acompáñame

***

-El joven Hyoga se encerró con el joven Shun para hacerle unos masajes y justo en ese momento llegó Ikki y se metió en la habitación de Shun sin golpear. ¡¡Se armó una guerra, señorita!! Volaban todos los objetos habidos y por haber y entre tantas cosas un parlante del equipo musical del joven Shun terminó dándole en la cabeza al joven Hyoga y lo dejó inconsciente.

-¡¡Qué horror!! ¿Hyoga está bien?

-Sí, le tuvieron que dar unos puntos y todavía lo tienen en observación, pero está bien. Bueno, le sigo contando. Entre tanta gritería que se armó, el maestro Camus apareció en el cuarto. ¡Se puso furioso al ver a Hyoga inconsciente!, con decirle que le dio con la ejecución aurora al Fénix pero éste la esquivo y lo que hizo fue congelar y hacer estallar los vidrios del cuarto del joven Shun. Los fragmentos de los vidrios cayeron congelados desde el segundo piso y le cayeron encima a Afrodita que estaba regando los jardines.

-¡Pobre Afrodita!

-Pues lanzó un grito que se escuchó por toda la casa y enseguida apareció el maestro Máscara a socorrerlo. Cuando el maestro de Cáncer vio las ventanas rotas vio al maestro Camus por lo que subió las escaleras y entró hecho una furia al cuarto, gritándole de todo menos que era bonito. Y de tan molesto que estaba le envió uno de sus ataques con tanta potencia que el maestro Camus atravesó la ventana y se cayó desde el segundo piso.

-¡¡¡¡¡Por los rayos de Zeus!!!!!

-Espere, señorita. Que todavía falta. Entre tanto escándalo, apareció el Maestro Milo y cuando el maestro Máscara le contó lo que le había hecho a Camus, sin decirle palabra, el caballero de Escorpio le mandó las quince agujas escarlatas. Pero tuvo la mala suerte, que le erró a una de las agujas y se la clavó a Aldebarán que junto a Mu estaban asistiendo a Hyoga.

-¿A Aldebarán? ¿Y qué hizo?

-Pues que va a hacer, el maestro Aldebarán se levantó muy enojado y le mandó el gran cuerno al maestro Milo pero se ve que no tenían un buen día porque el gran cuerno lo recibió Shiryu que quería saber si Shun se había curado de la espalda. El joven Shiryu se desmayó y le cayó encima al maestro Mu, el problema estuvo en que el joven Dragón traía una palangana de agua caliente para ponerle debajo de la cama al joven Shun por si le daban calambres y se le volcó encima del caballero dorado de Aries.

-Pero… pero…

-El maestro Mu pegó un grito y enseguida apareció el Patriarca Shion que no podía creer la escenita porque en realidad parecía sacada de una película cómica. Bueno, el patriarca intentó sacarle de encima al joven Shiryu y cuando lo consiguió, el dragón que ya estaba más o menos despierto se le fue encima a Aldebarán un poco molesto pero Aldebarán lo esquivó y Shiryu se dio de narices contra la puerta, fracturándose la nariz. Entre tanto Shion se encargaba de ayudar a Mu a atenderse las quemaduras y lo hizo salir de la habitación para llevarlo al baño. Cuando entraron al baño, el maestro Shion patinó con un jabón y se dio contra un espejo que se hizo añicos y Mu piso los trozos de vidrio al intentar ayudar al patriarca que se hizo un tajo bastante feo y que le sangraba muchísimo.

-Ah… eh

-Mu dijo que había que llamar la ambulancia para que atendieran a los heridos, entre ellos él mismo y entre tanta prisa salió del baño dándole un tremendo pisotón a Shaka que estaba esperando para entrar. El maestro Shaka abrió de golpe los ojos del dolor y entonces se hizo trizas todo lo que había en el pasillo, porque no pudo controlar su poder. Al lado de Shaka estaban Saga y Kanon, y el segundo que es el más bromista aprovechó y le metió un pellizco al mayor que le arrancó un grito y ahí empezaron a pelear entre ellos enviándose a otras dimensiones, con el extra de que mandaron a Shaka al techo de la Mansión y medio desorientado terminó cayéndose.

-…

-Entonces apareció por fin el maestro Dokho, usted sabe que es el más tranquilo de todos los caballeros y el más sensato. Bueno, él apareció con un arco y unas flechas totalmente ajeno porque había salido con Aioria y Aioros a practicar tiro al blanco. La cara que puso cuando vio a Shiryu con la nariz quebrada fue impagable y de la impresión dejó caer las flechas al piso y una se le incrustó justito en el pie a Aioros que era el que venía al lado. Y Aioria que es medio tonto, usted sabe le dio tremendo puñetazo de derecha al maestro Dokho pensando que había sido a propósito. El maestro Dokho se dio contra Shura que venía a avisar que la comida estaba lista y los dos terminaron en el suelo y como el maestro Dokho todavía tenía una flecha en las manos se le cayó y lastimó al maestro Shura.

-…

-Entre tanto escándalo, apareció la ambulancia y uno de los médicos bajó con una camilla y al ver la escena mandó a llamar otras ambulancias para que vinieran a buscar a más caballeros rumbo al hospital. Fue en ese momento que Seiya bajó las escaleras corriendo y se tropezó cayendo encima de Ikki, con la mala suerte de que éste se cayó arriba de su propio pie y se hizo un esguince.

-¿Por eso están todos en el hospital? – suspiró la diosa.

-Sí, señorita. Por eso están todos en el hospital.

-Pero… a Shun no lo golpeó nadie… ¿por qué está allí?

-Por el dolor de espalda, señorita. Como no se le ha aliviado lo dejaron internado allí en observación. ¡Imagínese como está el pobrecito que tiene a Ikki de un lado y a Hyoga del otro! No hacen más que pelearse entre sí. Por suerte la doctora que lo atiende es muy atenta con él.

-¿Doctora? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Saori curiosa - ¿Los atiende a todos?

-No. Sólo a Shun, Ikki, Camus, Milo y Hyoga. Se llama Mary y es muy pero muy buena.

-Ok, creo que tendremos que comprarle un buen regalo por su trabajo. Mira que aguantar a Ikki ya es para hacerle un monumento.


End file.
